Raindrops and Roses
by Warriorette12
Summary: After Patricia and Eddie dance at the masquerade ball. The devil vs angel in both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a major PEDDIE shipper so I couldn't wait to start writing this. This is after the two danced at the masked ball. This is also why they smiled at each other the next morning.**

Patricia smiled as Eddie walked away and walked outside.

She was halfway between the school and Frobisher Library when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to see Eddie, she replaced her smitten look with an annoyed one.

"What do you want?" she said, trying to hide the smile on her face, "I thought you were done with being a good guy."

"Well, I guess my brain didn't want what my mouth told you a few minutes ago, Yakker." He reached from behind his back and produced a small rose. It was crushed and starting to wilt, but it was still a rose.

"You're joking!" Patricia said.

"Fine. If you don't want it, I'll just…"

Before he could throw the plant away, Patricia snatched it away from him. "Oh, no you don't. It's…nice."

"Glad you like it." Eddie replied with a laugh.

Suddenly, the lawn sprinklers came on. Eddie grabbed Patricia's shoulders and turned her away from the sprinklers.

"What was that for?" Patricia said, "Get off me."

"Shielding you from the sprinklers. I bet Yakker would hate to get her dress all wet. You'd probably scream!"

In retaliation, Patricia pushed Eddie into the path of a wave of water and laughed as he emerged, dripping from head to toe.

"You look like you were in the rain!" She said gasping for air; she was laughing so hard.

Eddie rushed at her and put his cold, wet hand over her mouth. She stopped.

"Raindrops," Eddie said, flicking water at her face. She screamed and suddenly became annoyed, "And roses." He gave her the rose, still intact. Her anger washed away.

"Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go back to the House and make myself a pancake run."

Ignoring the fact that she didn't know what a Pancake Run was, Patricia walked back to the ball, smiling.

'_How can a guy so obnoxious,'_ she thought, '_be so…sweet.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who wanted the rest of Raindrops and Roses. Well here it is! (This continues from when Patricia loses her sight in House of Hacks)**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

Detention.

If you look at it, polishing ornaments and silverware was easier than spreading manure on flowers. Eddie gazed at Patricia and noticed that she was polishing in a robot like manner. Almost like she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Can you see?" he asked, just to make sure she wasn't fooling him.

"Course I can." But he saw through her act as she reached for an apple and began polishing that too.

The apple was green. Just like Eddie's stomach when he made Jerome eat all that creamed carrot. And Patricia cheered for Jerome.

"Now you're polishing fruit. Are you sure you're okay?" Eddie hid back a laugh and waved his hand in front of her.

"Okay, maybe I don't have 20-20. It's just an eye infection, I 've had it before."

So she can't see him huh? He moved closer to her. "Can you see me now?" he was hoping she couldn't.

"All I see is a big, blurry blob."

Eddie laughed."Yakker, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He moved closer. He could smell her perfume: cherry. "What about now?"

Patricia smiled as she smelled his sweat and could feel his breath on her face. The angel was approaching.

Only to be shunned by the devil.

"You should change your mouthwash, "Patricia heard herself say, "because your breath stinks."

Eddie sat back with a sigh. "Right."

When the two were done, Patricia walked back to her room and stared at the blurry figure that was her rose. She remembered the night Eddie gave it to her. '_What have I done_.' She thought.

A little bit of her vision came back right then.

Just in time for her to see a solitary petal drift slowly to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thi is in House of Envy/House of Names**

Sketchbooks have more than one purpose you know. Drawing is the most obvious purpose. Maybe a stray paper airplane when you're bored. But did you know that you can hide behind them as well?

Both Eddie and Patricia knew this little known use and were using it with relish; sneaky glances and smiles crossed the room with safety as their pencils hung limp in their hands. Eddie decided that the time was right to admit what he'd heard the day before; a beautiful confession from the lips of his crush admitting her love for him. He liked the sound of that.

Opening his mouth to begin the imminent conversation, he turned his sketchbook towards her, a soft light reflecting off of the paper as a sign of willingness: he wasn't hiding anymore.

Patricia noticed the sign and said, "I don't want to hear it!"

Eddie chuckled. '_The defensive tactics again.'_ he thought, standing up and placing himself next to her on the couch. He tried being nicer. Time to lower the force-field again.

"Look," he began, trying to convince her to calm down, "We both know that we don't hate each other. One, because I told you I like you."

Patricia sat up slightly so that her face was half illuminated by the chandelier's light. Eddie smiled.

"Two, I lowered my force-field." To prove it, he waved his hand down his body. Patricia's face was completely illuminated. The light on her face gave Eddie confidence to say what had been on his mind all day.

"Three, I heard you say that you liked me too."

His last words pushed her back away from him. Her face was now a silhouette.

"Er…I don't remember saying that." Despite her words, the redhead blushed.

An argument ensued about whether she was telling the truth. Both minds were thinking the same thing: _I like you._

But their mouths told a different story: _I hate you._

After Patricia departed from the room to join her friends, Eddie continued to stare at the spot where her dark combat boots had disappeared and chuckled to himself.

The devil on his right shoulder began to cheer and whoop at her disappearance.

The angel on his left, sensing the boy's spirit, just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter of Raindrops and Roses. I loved writing this and I bet you guys loved reading it! Remember to review! This is in House of Barriers/House of Warnings after Eddie's apology to Mr. Sweet.**

Eddie Miller, or should I say now, Eddie Sweet, walked back towards the House with a frown on his face. He had just made a deal with the man who had inadvertently ruined his life; Patricia had now taken a vow of silence against him, ignoring him seemed to be her tactic to get to him. If it was, it was sure working; Eddie couldn't bear not hearing her voice. He already pleaded with her to forgive him, trying to pull her into the light. Instead, he seemed to push her back even more.

Eddie kicked the ground in frustration. The pain seemed to restart his brain with the thought: '_I need to talk to Patricia,' _he told himself, '_One last try.'_

He raced inside; ignoring Victor's yell to slow down and ran upstairs. He stopped outside Patricia's room door to think and catch his breath. He could hear the soft _whip_ of pages turning behind the door; each turn seemed to collaborate with the beating of his heart. Eddie knocked once and walked in.

There was his girl, reading a magazine. It seemed odd that she would be alone in here while her friends were doing who-knows-what but this was good. He wanted her alone. She looked up. No smiles. No frowns either. Patricia just stood up and sighed.

_Here goes, _Eddie thought and said "This is my last attempt Patricia, okay," on the inside though, he was hoping that, in case she rejects him again, it wasn't, "I've apologized for not telling you about the secret. I told you that I liked you, which you know was not easy for me. And I do genuinely believe that, deep down, you like me too."

Patricia looked away and sighed. Eddie thought that he was losing her just then. This could not get any more painful.

"Come on!" he said, exasperated, "You're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?"

Then, she kissed him.

There were no sparks. No butterflies in his stomach or whatever. Only his conscience fist-pumping the air shouting '_Victory!_' over and over again; plus the warm, heart-melting feeling of her lips against his.

She pulled back first, smiling. It took Eddie a few more seconds to realize he was beaming as well.

"That'll work." He said, leaning in for a second bout of happiness.

Unfortunately, a voice interrupted, "Whoa! Walking in here!"

"Nice timing Joy." Eddie said.

"Correct," the tiny brunette replied, "You do know she's contagious."

Patricia, seeing the confused look on the boy's face, pointed to her throat.

Eddie felt like he could melt through the floor with relief as the realization struck him. "That's why you haven't been talking to me!" Eddie began to laugh as the angel inside him continued to beam with joy.

**Xxx Later xxx**

The two lovers got ready for bed still smiling. Finally, the battles were over with the victory of the good.

Raindrops versus Roses

Blindness versus Clarity

Devil versus Angel

Darkness versus the Light

And now, as both Patricia and Eddie lay down, picturing their crush in their mind's eye, both minds spoke in unity for the first time ever:

_Where did I go right!_


End file.
